


Due to Ignorance

by fanfic_originals



Category: Skate-Leading Stars (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Maeshima Kensei, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Omega!Shinozaki Reo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:42:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_originals/pseuds/fanfic_originals
Summary: A/n: This story makes me want to hide forever....
Relationships: Maeshima Kensei/Shinozaki Reo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 11
Collections: Skate-Leading☆Stars





	Due to Ignorance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MisterChu](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MisterChu).



“That Shinozaki sure is one arrogant skater.” One of the skaters mutter. “Ye, I really want to screw him over.” Another skater mumbles. The skaters were all watching Shinozaki who is currently on the ice. Maeshima just folds his arms as he watches Shinozaki skate gracefully on the ice. “Tch, show off.” Maeshima rolled his eyes before leaving the greenroom to get a drink for himself. Skating such an intense programme to try and be above Shinozaki sure makes one thirsty.

~~~

Shinozaki had just finished his programme with his finishing pose. He is still as graceful as ever. He drops the stance before skating around the ice as he waits for his results to be announced. Right before his results were announced, Shinozaki could feel a prickly sensation on his skin. His heart rate is increasing slightly even though he is not doing some rigorous routine. His skin start to turn clammy, his breath comes out ragged. “Shit.” Shinozaki cursed under his breath. He was sure that his heat shouldn’t come this early.

“As expected, Shinozaki Reo still clinches the first place spot. He is indeed the first prince of the skating world.” The commentator said as Shinozaki leaves the rink. His places the skate blade covers on before running to his personal prep room. He is an omega so his manager goes an extra step further to provide a personal room for the white haired omega. There is also the fact that Shinozaki has a smart mouth that easily offends others. Shinozaki rushed into his room and immediately pulled out his bottle of pills. Pouring a couple into his hands he just put them all in his mouth and chugged it all down with his water. Now all he has to do is wait for the effects to take place.

“I can’t believe I lost to an omega.” One of the competitors just walked into Shinozaki’s room and closed it behind him. “You caused me all this shame!” The alpha shouted. Shinozaki didn’t flinch but the fear is there. “What do you want then? Clearly you aren’t up to par with me.” Shinozaki provoked. Seriously, he doesn’t have the highest EQ. “You!” The boy lunged towards Shinozaki, his hands firmly wrapped around Shinozaki’s neck. “Such a nice smell but so wasted on you.” The boy spat after taking a whiff of Shinozaki’s scent glands. Shinozaki growled and it only pulled a chuckle from the boy’s lips.

“A lowly omega like you, will never be able to overpower an alpha like me.” The boy slowly removed Shinozaki’s costume. His hands move over the bare skin as his costume is pulled lower and lower. Shinozaki helplessly laid there as the alpha secreted his hormones. It made Shinozaki’s omega instincts want to submit to the alpha. The pills would still take more time to work.

~~~

“Where the hell is Shinozaki...” Maeshima mutters to himself. Someone had asked him to help look for the white haired boy. “Isn’t the most logical place to look his personal room?” Maeshima sighs before making his way towards Shinozaki’s personal greenroom. “What is this smell?” Maeshima whispers as a faint sweet scent enters his nose. Still he didn’t really register it and continue to make his way towards Shinozaki’s room. The scent only seem to get stronger and stronger as Maeshima gets closer and closer to Shinozaki’s room. Maeshima realised it a little too late.

“An omega in heat?” Maeshima quickly covers his nose with his hands. He doesn’t want to get affected by the omega pheromones. Curse his second gender, how he wishes he was a beta at a time like this. Maeshima pulled out a mask for his pocket before getting closer to the door that is Shinozaki’s room. He always brings a mask along in case such things happen since he is in a school where there are mixed genders. Better be safe than sorry, since rape is very much punishable, whether or not or is under the influence of pheromones.

Maeshima knocked on the door slightly. There was no response, but there was some movement in the room. “Shinozaki, someone is looking for you.” Maeshima calls out. “He-” there was a sound but it was immediately cut off. “What was that?” Maeshima mutters as he places his ear on the door. Somehow he could hear someone’s voice from inside, muffled by something or more like someone’s hand, Maeshima guessed. “I’m going to open the door.” Maeshima announces before his hand is placed on the door knob and the door was pushed open. Immediately he was hit by strong pheromones. “Fuck.” Maeshima cursed under his breath as the pheromones enter his senses.

Maeshima looked at the pair in the room. Obviously, Shinozaki is in no shape to fight whoever was above him. “I remember you, you are that skater who skated first. What are you doing to him?” Maeshima is filled with anger. No matter how badly Shinozaki treated him, he wouldn’t want the boy to be violated by someone. “I’m sure you’re angry with this bastard omega here. Why not we share? It is a win-win situation.” The boy said as his eyes are fixed on Shinozaki’s throat. Maeshima gulped. Not going to lie, the pheromones are affecting him a little bit.

“You shouldn’t act so rashly.” Maeshima stepped a little close to the two people. The skater laughed. There was no way he is giving up an opportunity to screw up _the_ Shinozaki Reo himself. “Aren’t you upset about this ignorant bitch? He is practically a cock sleeves for us alphas.” The boy grabbed Shinozaki’s hair and pulled the white haired boy up. “Look at him, he is such a slut. He really needs a lesson.” The boy growled. He connected his lips with Shinozaki. “You really have to stop. Don’t make me resort to violence.” Maeshima is still trying to stop the boy’s actions. Still, the boy continues to violate those lips harshly. Maeshima couldn’t watch on.

The red haired boy bit his lips and held his breath as he launch himself towards the boy. Before his eyes could process anything, his fist had already landed on the boy’s cheek, sending the other across the room. “What the hell is wrong with you!” The boy screamed. “This isn’t right. No matter how angry you are, you shouldn’t resort to such methods.” Maeshima said with a calm voice. He backs away from Shinozaki. “Look, he could make you feel good and you have good blackmail material. Look how lewd he is with his skin bare for everyone to see.” The boy reasoned. Maeshima rolled his eyes, he couldn’t believe his ears. “Beat him on the rink if you’re that capable.” Maeshima spat.

The boy was stunned by Maeshima’s words. He clicked his tongue before putting on his clothes and left the room. Now it was just Shinozaki and Maeshima. “I’m going to go get your manager here. Don’t go anywhere.” Maeshima said and was about to leave the room when Shinozaki stopped him. “Please help me, it hurts.” Shinozaki whines. “You’re not yourself right now. So please, just stay here and don’t move.” Maeshima mutters as he press onto his mask to keep the pheromones away from his system. The pills Shinozaki took were obviously not working at all.

Shinozaki managed to stand and make his way towards Maeshima. Maeshima didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t let Shinozaki leave this room. An omega’s pheromones are crazy effective, not to mention most people here are alphas. “You have to stay here. I’ll get your manager, they can help you better than me.” Maeshima says as he pushes Shinozaki into the room. Shinozaki removes the mask on Maeshima’s face. Maeshima immediately held his breath. The red head ran out of the room and shut the door. He used a chair to stop the door handle. Maeshima sat there, taking in deep breaths. “Oh god, that was close...” Maeshima mutters to himself.

Maeshima sat on the chair outside of Shinozaki’s room. “So he is an omega...” Maeshima mutters to himself as the information finally sink in. “Can’t believe I lost to Shinozaki.” Maeshima sighs before he goes look for Shinozaki’s manager.

~~~

Maeshima didn’t manage to find Shinozaki’s manager. Maeshima is now back in front of Shinozaki’s room. He covered his mouth and nose before he opened the door. The pheromones has gotten even stronger. Shinozaki is sitting there, his fingers were in his hole. It is a lewd scene. Maeshima had to look away. The red haired bit his lips until he drew blood. Shinozaki took a bit of time before he realised the alpha is there. “H-help.” Shinozaki moans out as his fingers continue to move in his entrance. Maeshima walked forward with shaky steps. He stopped right in front of the white haired boy. Carefully, he tilted Shinozaki’s head to the side to look at his neck — unmarked.

Maeshima didn’t know what to do. Touching an unmarked omega is literally a death sentence. “You have a mate right? Can I call Sasugai? You took your suppressants right? Are they expired?” Maeshima is getting panicked. An alpha in a room with an unmated omega in heat. That situation is just asking for trouble. “Just fuck me will you?” Shinozaki huffs. Maeshima glared at the white haired boy. Consent when under the effects of pheromones are not considered consent since their body is craving for that release. Their bodies are not in control.

Shinozaki literally pushes Maeshima down and rubbed himself against the red head. Maeshima’s senses were overwhelmed by the pheromones Shinozaki is excreting. “S-stop that!” Maeshima pushed Shinozaki away. His body is heating up and his breaths are getting uneven. His member swelled in his pants. The pheromones are affecting him. “Fuck me.” Shinozaki grabbed onto Maeshima’s collar. At their close proximity, Shinozaki’s pheromones just stimulates Maeshima’s alpha instincts. Maeshima bit his lips. Of course, he couldn’t give in to his instincts. It’s not right. “You have to get home. I’ll ask my grandparents to drive you. They have a blocker in the car.” Maeshima held onto Shinozaki.

To be very honest, his consciousness is getting hazy. “Fuck. Me.” Shinozaki whispered into Maeshima’s ears. It almost drove the red haired boy crazy. Shinozaki literally pulled Maeshima closer to him and connected their lips. Maeshima returned the kiss like he was under a spell. His hands were wrapped around Shinozaki’s waist. The kiss only got more intense from there. Maeshima moved his hands up to where Shinozaki’s nipples were and flicked them slightly. He draws a gasp from Shinozaki and he enters his tongue to explore the wet hot cavern.

Shinozaki’s hands work Maeshima’s pants off. Maeshima just pulls Shinozaki closer to him and make their hips join together. A moan escaped from Shinozaki’s lips but was swallowed by the kiss they were current engaging in. Maeshima bit and sucked on Shinozaki’s lips. When they finally pull away, it was because they very much needed air in their lungs. They were both blushing from the heat of the kiss, panting and catching their breath. Shinozaki was obviously already dripping, not only from his member but his hole. It twitched for something to enter him. "Please just enter me already." Shinozaki whines. Maeshima made Shinozaki lie down on his back as he kneeled in between Shinozaki’s legs.

"You have a condom?" Maeshima asks. "Seriously? You're ruining the mood." Shinozaki mutters as he moved around trying to get comfortable but his increased sensitivity just didn’t help. "Wouldn't want to ruin mine and your careers." Maeshima mutters. Shinozaki huffs. "It's in the drawer on the left." Shinozaki mutters. Maeshima quickly grabbed it from the drawer and tore it open. He pulled it out and rolled it on his member which has really swelled up a lot. Maeshima’s fingers stretched open Shinozaki’s hole. "It is very loose." Maeshima mutters. Shinozaki just whines as his entrance tries to clamp down on his fingers.

Maeshima smirks. “I can’t believe that the top skater of the junior division would be such a slut.” Maeshima pulls back his hands as he lined himself up with Shinozaki’s entrance. Maeshima placed both of Shinozaki’s legs on his shoulders and he entered Shinozaki excruciatingly slowly. Shinozaki whines. At that, Maeshima just slams his member deep into Shinozaki. A gasp escapes from Shinozaki’s lips. Maeshima, driven by the pheromones, is going at some insane speed, thrusting in and out Shinozaki’s hole. Shinozaki just let the moans fall from his lips, filling the room with the lewd moans. The squelching as Maeshima moves in and out of Shinozaki also fills the room.

They are completely caught up with each other, only wanting to reach their high as quickly as possible. They didn’t waste any time at all, just going harder and harder.

The room only got mustier, the smell of sex and their sweat, pheromones go crazy inside the room. Maeshima leans down to catch Shinozaki’s lips as he continues to abuse Shinozaki’s hole. Their lips were equally swollen and red but they still continue to kiss. Well mainly Maeshima doesn’t want to mark Shinozaki due to the passion between the two of them at the moment. It didn’t take long before both Shinozaki and Maeshima released themselves. Both of them panting from the vigorous exercise they had just gone through. “You really should be more careful.” Maeshima mutters as his hand caresses Shinozaki’s cheek. “Let’s go for the next round.” Shinozaki says as he pulls Maeshima down for another kiss.

~~~

Maeshima only managed to escape the crazy omega in heat when Shinozaki is finally passed out. “Ugh, I want to die already.” Maeshima groans as he trudges to the lockers to get his change of clothes to go to the shower room. It’s the side effects of being affected by pheromones. “I swear to god, I really shouldn’t have been around him.” Maeshima mutters before he goes clean up. Sighs fell from his lips.

Note to self (Maeshima):  
TIP: NEVER be around an OMEGA in HEAT!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Is this okay? Sorry, I’m just not really used to writing omegaverse, but i hope this is fine. I have to admit though, the smut..... isn’t very good.


End file.
